


Illusion

by TheArtisticIntrovert



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: (My first fic for this fandom go easy on me), Blood, Crazy Dipper Pines, Crazy!Dipper, Dark, Descent into Madness, Dipdop y u ackin so cray cray?, Implied Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtisticIntrovert/pseuds/TheArtisticIntrovert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two things in this world that Dipper Pines is certain of. One is that he loves his sister more than anything in the world, and the other is that he's NOT CRAZY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illusion

There are two things in this world that Dipper Pines is certain of. One is that he loves his sister more than anything, and the other is that he was _**not** crazy._

All his life, he's been told he was strange, weird, off his rocker. The kids at school called him a nut, his parents and other adults called him "troubled". There was no reason for them to. Because he's _not_ crazy.

He knew those things he always reads about are real. He's never seen any before, but he knew in his heart that they were real and everyone else was blind.

When him and his sister went to Gravity Falls that summer, he expected it to be boring, a waste of time better spent at home reading. That is, until he discovered the journal that validated everything he's ever believed to be true.

Here was real, tangible proof that he wasn't crazy! Someone, this _Author_ , he's seen it too! Someone else saw it and believed it and wrote it down. He had been right all along!

But then, about a month or two into the summer, things started changing. Stan was more secretive, the creatures kept getting darker, and Mabel was drifting away from him. Him! Her own brother!

She kept saying things like "You need to put that book down, go have fun! Play in the dirt or something!" or "I think that book's getting to you, Dip. You're acting weirder than usual." But she didn't know anything. How could she? She stayed willfully blind, messing around when there were _real_ mysteries to solve.

There are two things in this world that Dipper Pines is certain of. One is that he loves his sister, and the other is that he _isn't_ crazy.

He's forgetting things now, basic functions like eating or sleeping. How could he think of such trivial, _useless_ activities when there's more important stuff to remember?!

His family is worried, he can tell. He can hear them talking in hushed tones in closed rooms, stopping when he came in. Or whispering behind his back, glancing over at him when they think he's not looking. He's caught odd looks from Wendy and Soos, but he couldn't place what they were. Worry? Distrust? _Fear?_

He's been avoiding them, all of them. They can't whisper if they can't see him, right? He's been pacing in the attic, mumbling to himself. But, that's _fine._ Mumbling is perfectly fine, it's just thinking out loud. When things start to mumble back, _that's_ when you should worry.

There is one thing in this world that Dipper Pines is certain of. And that's that he's _not crazy._

Crazy means hospitals and laughing and killing, right? He's not doing any of that. He's just pacing. That's fine, helps him think. Same with the mumbling. The isolation is alright, it's not like he didn't do that before. And the distrust? Well, he's just following the directions in his book.

He started to worry when he started waking up in places he's never seen before. He'd close his eyes in the attic and wake up in the forest, or on a cliff, or the roof. He didn't understand why. Maybe he was sleepwalking? Yes, that has to be it...

His worry grew when he felt like something was watching him pace, something otherworldly and sinister. He didn't know what it was, it stayed invisible. So he carved an eye into the wall. Better, now he at least knew where the glare was coming from. He still felt uneasy, but he dismissed it. After all, he's not _crazy._

He woke up on the floor one morning, surrounded by eyes and words scratched into the wall. He blinked blearily, trying to clear his head. What... What happened? His fingers stung when he pushed himself off the floor, and he hazarded a glance at them. What he saw made him want to scream and vomit at the same time. The nails were scratched down to raggedy bleeding stubs, and his skin was a sickening red. On further inspection of one of the eyes, he saw the scratches were coated in sticky blood. This time, he did vomit. At least he made it downstairs first...

He opened the journal and turned to a blank page, gripping a pen in his bandaged fingers. He started to write, slowly, shakily. _'My name is Dipper Pines. I found this journal. Whatever you do, **don't go looking for the creatures beyond this page.** I found them. I found them and I wish I hadn't. Everything... Everything is bad now. I feel like I'm being watched, I can't remember what I'm doing... Trust me. **Don't go past this page.** -Dipper'_

There. That should be sufficient. He closed the book and stuffed it under his arm, heading downstairs. He may be nothing without this journal, but he'd rather be nothing than crazy. He went out to the woods, ignoring the calls of his name. Dew soaked through his socks, chilling his feet. He didn't care. He had to reach the hollow tree.

Dipper Pines used to believe in two things. Love, and his sanity. Now, all he believes in are the eyes on his wall and the strange lady who brings him a plastic cup of tiny pills every day.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... Hi. This website is fucking weird I might've screwed some formatting up. Also, the end is purposely ambiguous, so I'm not gonna continue it.


End file.
